1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of power operated gates, more particularly to a novel powered mechanism using a combination of levers together with a linear actuator for operating the gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the west and southwest, there are large, remote regions fenced in, thereby necessitating numerous gates to pass through. It is annoying and inconvenient to stop and manually operate each gate. Additionally, commercial electrical energy is usually not available in these remote regions.
Heretofore, many power actuated gates have been developed. Power actuators for closures such as gates, doors, and the like have been formally proposed; however, their complex construction and low reliability has restricted their use. These gates or gate opening devices have used hydraulic or mechanical linear actuators combined with mechanical linkage.
For example, Lybecker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,597 discloses a gate apparatus mounting the linkage and actuator on a multi-member frame. A solar panel is used to supply power to a storage battery. A control unit manually or remotely actuates a motor switch, which drives a bidirectional gear pump, allowing the linear actuator to reverse direction. Lybecker also features a pivot point remote from the gate hinge post with a stationary linear actuator connected to one arm of the pivoting linkage.
Bomar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,585 discloses an electric motor unit having a ram or actuator unit capable of extension and retraction. The ram is pivotally attached to the ground at a support post removed from the gate and hinge post. One end of the ram is attached to the gate, and the other end of the ram is pivotally mounted to the support post. The extension and retraction of the ram moves the gate ninety (90.degree.) degrees from between an open and a closed position and also latches and unlatches the gate. However, Bomar does not use a pivoting linkage to operate the gate.
The electrical gate opening devices of the prior art requires a relatively high amount of energy to operate. In addition, the apparatus is bulky and, with the gate in certain positions, can actually impede the progress of a vehicle. These disadvantages, among others, are addressed by the present invention's unique system of levers and hinge points, with the linear actuator positioned to rotate with the gate.